Zoo Time?
Laboratory -- Autobot City Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the benches lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table in the middle is a terminal connecting to the main computer of Autobot City. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects that you can't identify. Over in the North East corner of the lab sits a large security coded vault, where all the discoveries deemed too dangerous or too sensitive for general release are stored. While to the North West corner resides one of the Lab's more recent additions. The experimental Cold Fusion Reactor that drives Metroplex's faster than light systems. A number of monitors and display readouts are connected around the reactor, technicians constantly checking the experimental device. There is a huge ruckus coming from the lab at Autobot City! From behind its closed doors and possibly even through the ceiling of the floor below, a whole lot of crashing and howling can be heard. What could Perceptor possibly be up to this time? Hopefully it doesn't involve blowing up another universe/planetoid. Truth be told, he had been attempting to experiment with using those nanites he'd originally designed to counteract Cross' cybercidic weaponry to clone things. He'd started out with just individual parts, but that had got him curious about manufacturing full-bodied clones. Thus, he'd begun with a simple turbofox specimen from Cybertron, but something had gone wrong with the coding and suddenly there were like 25 of those turbofox clones running amok in the lab! So, he'd had no choice but to call for help from his Autobot comrades... <> Groove says, "Great! I'll like, bring my book of equations" Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules , who had been nearby in the storage facility, looks up from the paperwork he was doing. He turns his music down and hears the noise being made. "... That aint good..." he starts towards the door separating his room from the main lab, pausing, his fist raised. The he lowers it smartly and taps on his comm "<... Wot kinda assistance?> Perceptor says, "Er...I appreciate your efforts, Groove, but I doubt that will be necessary for this." Blades had to go this way because he is injured due to Needlenose having a superior flashlight. It's humiliating. Otherwise, he would have briskly walked the other way at Perceptor's nerdy cry for help with his nerd problems. Blades ducks in the door, looks at the turbofox infestation, and leers, "What's this, you opening an animal shelter in here?" Perceptor says, "Containment, Fanfare." Fanfare says, "Ahh... aah've got some big boxes with wee holes in the top. Will that do?" Perceptor says, "Yes, yes...why not." Torque says, "Containment? What exactly are you containing, Perceptor?" Blades says, "Perceptor's gone all CyberPETA in here." Fanfare says, "Awright. Ah think ave' got some of Firefox' treats around here too..."" Blades says, "He'll be coming for your Pokemon games next." Horsepower had been down in the supply rooms getting parts to repair the people that had been guarding the subspace whatchamacallit Perceptor had found, and on his way back to medbay when Perceptor called for help, so took a bit of a detour to see what was up. The big blocky mechanic is no more than a couple of paces behind Blades at the door, only to stop and take a gander at the sudden overpopulance of turbofoxes. After a moment of watching this he lets out a slow drawl. "Why in tarnation does the lab look like Foxfire found 'imself a nice lady friend and got his bow chika bow wow on?" Perceptor says, "Perhaps you should come to the lab and see for yourself, Torque." Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules turns from the door, aiming to poke Blades "Close that door till I'm back." he grunts, turning to walk to his own storage area. Soon he was back with Fox treats and returns now, tossing a few into the hole in the front and sliding it into the room "Awright. Lesse if that attracts thenm Horsepower drawls ""Why in tarnation does the lab look like Firefox found 'imself a nice lady friend and got his bow chika bow wow on?" BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle is already in the doorway, staring at all of the turbofoxes running around, eyes wide. "oh." He says simply, and stares for three more minutes. "This... This is a lot." He confirms, nodding. Groove transforms into his robot mode. Righteous. Torque says, "Well, I guess if you think I could help." Perceptor says, "Any assistance would be appreciated." Fanfare says, "Awright. Lesse if they can sniff those out!" Of course, where one was, the others had to be as well. The Protectobots were never without their groupies, right? Within a breem or two, Streetwise had entered Percy's lab. "Containment? Ha! I'll give you /containment/." Looking around, he saw that others had already arrived, as well as the predicament at hand. "Holy frag!" Whirl isn't exactly the scientist type so he tries to stay out of the laboratory as much as he can (especially since he always ends up breaking things when he's in there and no one really likes that) but Perceptor's cry for help convinces him to make an exception. As soon as he steps in, he sees all the turbofoxes running around and he pauses. "Hmm... I'll be right back.." The Wrecker leaves and a few moments later he returns, a shotgun in tow. He cocks it. "Okay, let's do this." With all the commotion going on and the call to help, Torque is soon on the scene, head peeking curiously into the lab and antennas perking when she spots all these foxes! "What the frag? Perceptor, what the hell are you doing with all these Turbofoxes??" And then of course Whirl takes it to the next level and totes in a shotgun past her, the femme nearly leaping at the cyclops in alarm to try and snatch away his gun, "Hey, don't shoot them, they're just scared!" As soon as the door is opened, the turbofox clones snarl and launch themselves at the newcomers, claws flailing and teeth gnashing. They have clearly made a terrible mess of the lab. Fortunately Perceptor has managed to erect containment fields around all the important equipment, like the Cold Fusion reactor. Perceptor himself is standing near a terminal, frantically trying to find a way to deactivate the clones or get them to stop causing trouble! Combat: Perceptor misses Fanfare with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Streetwise with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor misses Whirl with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Torque with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Blades with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Groove with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes himself with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Combat: Perceptor (Perceptor) used "Pounce": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Perceptor strikes Horsepower with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's RAAAAR! Area attack! Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules ducks behind his baited box, hoping that they go for the bait instead of the big plaid painted mech! Folding down and around, Fanfare transforms from a Lime Green and Neon Orange Plaid CF-130 Super Hercules into his robot mode. Fanfare says, "Getta Long, little doggies! Git in the box!" Perceptor says, "Hold them off...I simply need time to find a method of containing them..." Fanfare says, "Ah'll trie! AH've a few more boxes out here - everyone start catchin' and stuffin!"" "They're just scared?! Would you shoot a scared Decepticon? Hell, I would. Sorry mechs, but I'm on Whirl's side this time." And he'd been one step ahead of Whirl, he'd already brought his blaster. Combat: Streetwise strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Laser attack! When Torque tries to snatch his shotgun away, Whirl makes a point to hold it as far away from her as he can, high over his head. "Ah ah ah, I don't think so! There's no way I'm going to risk my safety for a couple dozen turbofoxes. I'd like to think I'm just a little more important than those slobbery animals. Really, you should've brought a gun too." And of course, as soon as everyone is inside, the turbofoxes get aggressive and start mauling everyone. "Ha! Just scared, eh?" Whirl expertly manuevers his gun around with only his claw hand to aid him, points it at one of the creatures, and pulls the trigger. Horsepower grunts as several of the little yappers start nipping at his thick heels. "A'right ya little gremlins, gotta wrap ya up fer yer own good." And then Horsepower takes it literally, pulling one of his chains out and attempting to use it like a lasso to snare several of the little rascals together. Combat: Whirl strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Shotgun! (Pistol) attack! Fanfare lifts his head a little bit as he seems so far to be unattacked. He does notice a tail dissapearing into his box and he grinned. Quickly he tries to reach with one hand for the next one "Here little wee one! Look what a've got!" he states in a singsong fashion to lure another into the box. Combat: Horsepower strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Improvised Fox Wranglin attack! -2 Groove has been staring at one specific fox for a few moments, and is more or less convinced they've reached a silent understanding. He squats down and reaches out his arm. "Hey buddy, yeah. Come chill with Groove! We'll like, you know, make all of this happen, you know? You and me and the world and the ties that bind, man and AHHH!" The Turbofox starts snarling and tackles the crap out of him. Combat: Groove takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blades was already injured. Now, he gets his leg torn off by a turbofox. This wouldn't have happened if he was in better condition, he's sure, but well, there it is. Blades stares for a moment at the opportunistic animal. His fingers twitch, and from his awkward pose on the floor, he reaches for one of his blades, murder in his optics. Then he stops himself. A turbofox is just a dumb animal. Killing it wouldn't be any fun. Instead, Blades just tries to grab his leg back, protesting, "Hey, I need that!" Combat: Blades strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Grab attack! Combat: Fanfare misses Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Rock Fling (Grab) attack! Torque isn't the tallest femme, so Whirl's ingenius idea of holding the shotgun above his head works quite well to keep her at bay, the poor medic making a futile attempt to try and grab it. "Ugh, I'd have to say you're about the same, actually." Torque snorts in annoyance, ready to just kick him in the leg, but stops when the turbofoxes come rushing out, a group of three or four leaping atop her, sending her to the floor. "Agh! Get them off of me!!" Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Well, that about did it. "Hey!" Streetwise shouted at the dumb creature that was carrying Blades' leg component, "You slagging dumb animal, we--he needs that!" He proceeded to chase the wicked turbofox across the room, plowing over whoever and whatever was in his way in the process. Fanfare says, "'Ey, Torque? Ye got any sedatives? ACH!"" The animals are relentless. One of them runs into Fanfare's little box, but the one he reaches for snaps at his hand. Really, the only people who are having any kind of success are the ones who are shooting them. That being Streetwise and Whirl. Blades' leg is getting gnawed upon by several of them. The one Groove is attempting to befriend attempts to dig its teeth into the armor on his wrist. The ones that get shot, however...they howl as they are knocked back, but something is odd about their bodies. They seem to be shedding a strange shiny-looking dust substance from the places where they were shot. Not only that, but just moments after the damage was done, the dust disappeared from the floor and the injuries disappeared! Fanfare yelps as he was bit, and then tries tossing a treat at the fox "Wot about this then? " he asks, and then tosses another one onto the box and into the hole, hoping the Fox would follow it. His optics were quide as he ducks the chaos going on about him. Groove continues yelping, clearly feeling very upset and betrayed by the turbofox clawing and chewing on him. "There was so much potential for this pairing! You're throwing away so many chances to go let life happen with me!" Horsepower actually appears to succeed at lassoing a small group of them, though they flail and thrash in the chains. Combat: Perceptor strikes Blades with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Groove with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Torque with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Fanfare with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! Groove sobs, drawing his gun. "Whhyyy are you making me harsh you like this man?! Don't you see that it just harshes *me* right back?!" The upset (and super high) Protectobot starts firing his photon pistol wildly to get the unfriendly fox away! Blades looks at the turbofoxes chewing on his leg and then over at the one that is menacing Groove. He considers the one that has sunk its teeth into his other leg. Blades growls, "Eh, slag it," and he does draw one of his blades - which he tries to impale just behind the skull of the one that is clawing groove. Quick. Clean. Groove's a dope, but no one, not even an adorable animal, messes with him on Blades's watch. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Rotor Blade attack! Whirl is far too busy having a great time to notice little details like the strange dust falling off the turbofoxes or their almost instantaneous healing wounds. "Ha! This is great!" He pops another shell into the shotgun and cocks it, all with one hand (or rather hand-like apparatus.) "Who knew science could be so fun?" He looks over his shoulder to see how Torque and her turbofox sympathy is going and.. it doesn't appear to be going well at all. "Haha! Still think we shouldn't shoot them?" Being a totally heroic Autobot, the Wrecker steps in to assist her, namely by smacking the ferocious foxes in the heads with the butt of his shotgun as hard as he can. Horsepower tosses the wrangled bunch over a piece of machinery so they're hanging out of the way and can't get free, at least not right away. Then turns back to the rest of the mess, just to see some of the others start shedding and healing. "Perceptor, just what -did- you do to them?" With a grunt he looks around, gets an idea, and pulls a capsule out of a compartment. Clicks the trigger and tosses it in the middle of a pack of the foxes. It's -suppose- to be an adhesive grenade... but Hoss didn't really take the time to specifically double-check under pressure... Combat: Whirl strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Butt Smack (Punch) attack! Combat: Horsepower misses Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with the Horsepower-forged Gambler Grenade attack! Combat: Groove strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Groove misses Whirl with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Groove strikes himself with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Groove's Accuracy! (Blinded) Horsepower ... and throws an empty canister by accident. "... Doh! My bad!" Fanfare rumbles "Ah keep meaning tae speak to the Bosses about those canisters..." Torque really hates to hurt small animals, she really does, but what else can she do when they're attacking her. While Whirl assists, Torque tries her best to smack away the remaining foxes with her fists before scrambling to her feet. "Erf.. Thanks." She mumbles to the Wrecker, not looking to pleased as she actually thanks him for once. She still hates him though. "Perceptor, seriously, what did you do??" The medic calls over the snarls of angry foxes, reeling back a fist, attempting to knock one right in the face as it lunges at her. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with her Punch attack! Fanfare gets an idea... he steps back out of the way, tossing a fox off, then transforms, so his rear hatchway was facing the majorityo f foxes. "ahah. An idear!..." His mechanical arm extends, the magnetic plate on the end humming as he aims it at the nearest fox to try and 'catch' it... Folding down and around, Fanfare turns into a Lime Green and Neon Orange Plaid CF-130 Super Hercules. Combat: Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Magnets! They Work! (Grab) attack! Perceptor groans, shaking his head. Hadn't he said -containment-? Containment, not killing? "Good work Horsepower, but the question is not what I have done to them. I -created- them." He would also appreciate it if they would stop distracting him. The more he could focus on shutting them down or somehow getting them to stop attacking, the sooner this mess could be over with. "And to the rest of you, I believe I told you the objective of this was to -contain- the threat." Because clearly, trying to kill them wasn't going to work. Yes, that means you, Whirl. But at least Fanfare seems to have the right idea, now! A few of the animals near to his aft go flying toward the magnetic plate and end up stuck fast there. As for the rest of them though, they continue to attack relentlessly, growling and clawing and biting at everyone and everything in sight. That is, except for the ones Horsepower has successfully strung up. "Ahah! Et works like a Roomba!" he swings the arm carefully around, trying to get more foxes "They're too light tae pull away! Just lead 'em over here mates!" Combat: Perceptor strikes Torque with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Clawing biting and whatever else turbofoxes do Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Whirl with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Clawing biting and whatever else turbofoxes do Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Groove with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Clawing biting and whatever else turbofoxes do Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Streetwise with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Clawing biting and whatever else turbofoxes do Area attack! Combat: Perceptor strikes Blades with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Clawing biting and whatever else turbofoxes do Area attack! Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules though, has limited range with his arm. Groove kicks and kicks, clearly freaked out. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaades it's not doing anything he hates me too much to die!" Groove is in a very, very bad place. His alt mode is officially a PSA. "I must've betrayed him in a past life like, in the past! Man!" What, 'containment' isn't an euphemism for 'killing'? That is news to Blades! Also, he /is/ the axe-crazy Protectobot. One of his knee-guns is torn off by another Protectobot. He transforms and grumbles, "Fine. Slaggin Matrix. Groove, gets the handcuffs out of my cabin and start handcuffing foxes." Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. "Try a net." suggest Fanfare as he swings his arm over his box - the hole on top to discourage scape - and drops more into it. "Ah've got a tool here tae help! Just bring them this way Torque an Groove!" "Not yer fault Fanny, I shoulda looked closer." Then the transporter mentions vacuums, and that sets off a lightbulb. "Gimme a moment." With a grunt he unhooks his 'backpack' and sets it down, partially unfolding into it's firebase mode as he does so. Opens a panel, pulls out a long hose, and makes a few adjustments. Then hooks the hose to a spare nozzle and points it towards the foxes as he pulls the level. A mechanical thrum much like a vaccum starting up emits from within the firebase, but instead of sucking in it starts blasting out in reverse, trying to less lethally blow the light turbofoxes towards Fanfare's magnet. Combat: Horsepower strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Going From Suck To Blow (Disruptor) attack! Blades says, "...as much as I hate to admit it, this the one and only situation where Mirage would actually be useful." Torque says, "True, though they'd likely be able to smell him." "Containment?" Whirl says it like he's never heard that word before. "How am I supposed to contain something with a shotgun? Nah, I'll think I'll keep shooting them. Besides, you can always make more, right?" He does some pointless weapon dickery, spinning his shotgun around all fancy, and then levels it at the head of another turbofox. This one, however, manages to duck under the barrel and snap it's jaws around his ankle. "Augh, damnit! Perceptor, remind me why you made these stupid things with teeth again?" He hops around on one foot, trying to shake the turbofox off his leg but it's latched on pretty tight. Eventually he just starts punching it in the face over and over again with his boxy gun hand. Blades says, "No, I mean that bot is a pro at murdering stupid defenseless animals." Combat: Whirl strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Git Off (Punch) attack! Blades says, "He'd come in, be all 'boom headshot', have them all stuffed and mounted, and wander off to smoke some of his money." Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules sighs and swings his magnet to aim at Blades' fox "Contain means 'keep em alive and restrained. Like a prisoner. " he drawls in annoyance. Combat: Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules misses Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Magnets! They Work! (Grab) attack! Torque chuckles, "Oh right, I forgot about that part." Streetwise says, "H-Hey! They don't die?! Perceptor, what the slag!" He did a double take, glancing over at Blades and Grooves. He continued trying to fend off the attacking turbofoxes. "Ow. Percy, figure out how to kill these things. They're really starting to grate on my ventilators." Combat: Streetwise strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Kick attack! Perceptor sighs in frustration. "No, Whirl. You are missing the point. As you have already observed, attempting to destroy them proves fruitless." Now Horsepower and Fanfare, -they- had the right idea. And it seems to be working. Those animals caught in the air blast are blown toward Fanfare's aft-magnet. Now they just have to work on getting all of them, as there are still a few strays running about. Combat: Perceptor strikes Streetwise with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! -1 Combat: Perceptor strikes Torque with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! -1 Combat: Perceptor strikes Bell UH-1 Iroquois with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! -1 Combat: Perceptor strikes Groove with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! -1 Combat: Perceptor strikes Whirl with Wild Pack of Turbofoxes's Savage Bite Area attack! -1 Groove sits up so fast that the trubofox flies off of him. "Handcuffs? HANDCUFFS?" Groove is on his feet. "WHOAH. No sir! TAKE NO POLOTICAL PRISONERS! INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY!" Groove starts running around trying to interfere with the round up by flailing around and yelling things about Occupy Metroplex and the heartlessness of the military industrial complex. Dont say that aloud Percy. Fanfare may make 'Aft Magnet' the official term for that arm. He swung the magnet around once more, nearly clocking Groove "Ach! Look oot mate! We're just trying tae get em secure so they dont hurt us or each other." he notes. Bell UH-1 Iroquois is hit in one of his landing skids, and he sighs. Okay, so Groove is refusing to handcuff the vicious animals. "Fragging slag this," Blades growls, and he starts up his rotors, trying to blow the animals into Fanfare's butt. Hot Spot said there would be days like this. Then Blades punched him. Combat: Bell UH-1 Iroquois strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Reap The Whirlwind (Grab) attack! Combat: Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Playing Foxball (Grab) attack! Yes, a dude from another universe is more likely to talk to the Protectobots than Hot Spot is. "Fruitless maybe, but you can't deny that it's not an excellent work out." Whirl finally manages to shake the turbofox off and kicks it clear across the room where it hits a wall. Shooting things is fun but Perceptor is right, maybe he /should/ try a different approach. He tosses his shotgun over his shoulder with a clatter just in time for another turbofox to leap at his face, it's jaws snapping tight around his optic. "AAAAAUGHHAHAHAHHAHA! SON OF A BITCH!" Whirl begins laughing hysterically as the rabid creature tears his optic right out of his head. "Hahahahaahaha! This is GREAT!" He stretches out an arm, trying to clamp his claw hand around it's throat and heft it high into the air. Combat: Whirl strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Throat Snatch (Grab) attack! "Caught one!" he chirps happily. Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules says, "nice! Get the last ones in me box afore they run outta treats!"" "Ya just worry 'bout figgerin' what to do with 'em after they're all caged up," Horsepower replies to Perceptor. Fortunately his reversed vacuum hose has more reach than Fanfare's arm, so he starts pushing forward to herd the rest of the pack that way with the air blasts. Combat: Horsepower misses Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his It's like nerfherding but with foxes (Disruptor) attack! Streetwise says, "Groove, mech up already. You're tarnishing our rep as Protectobots," he grumbled. He deadpanned at Whirl. "And half-blinded. I hope you got the work out you wanted." As a few turbofoxes ran past him, he grabbed their tails. Combat: Streetwise strikes Wild Pack of Turbofoxes with his Grab attack! Finally, Whirl appears to be getting it through his head. Amazing, right? Perceptor nods. "Yes, good work everyone." Nearly all of the animals have been contained somehow. Most of them are stuck to Fanfare's aft, and the rest are grabbed by Streetwise or Whirl. A couple of them try to jump on Perceptor, by then he has found a way to rewrite their coding so that instead of acting wild and savage like turbofoxes naturally do, they'd become docile and compliant. And so, the pack suddenly stops struggling and growling as if they'd put hit with sedatives. Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules sighs in relief, and moves his aftmagnet over his crat to drop the last of the foxes in there. "About time. Ah think ah got a puncture." The wild pack of turbofoxes suddenly stops attacking as it is reprogrammed into compliance. Groove sighs a sigh of relief as the turbofoxes all calm down. "See guys? They just needed someone on their side to fight for their needs and well being." He gives everyone, especially his fellow Protectobots, a learned nod. "I hope we all learned something about the importance of a free society today." Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules says, "A didnae understand a word ye were speakin' groove. Ah was just catchin em afore they bit me tae little plaidy peices."" Torque had been off screen for the remainder of the fight, totally being badass and kicking turbofoxes in Fanfare's direction, who apparently has a butt magnet. Who knew. But once the little cretens become docile once more Torque finally stops, venting a sigh of relief with the rest of them. She's not looking too good at the moment, littered with bites and scratches. "Looks like I get to cross turbofoxes off of my list of animals I could never harm." Dragging a spare chair over she sits, taking medical kit from subspace to start patching herself up. Horsepower shuts down the reversed vacuum and lets it retract into the minibase. "Well, that was.. interestin'." Waggles a finger at Perceptor. "Make sure they ain't gonna get up and start growlin' and snappin' again." Then he trudges over to give Torque a hand. "Need some help thare li'l lady?" Green Orange and Red plaid CF-130 Super Hercules remarks "Ah suggest dopin their rations with some sorta sleep agent. Here..." the jumbo's side bar opens, showing a yellow jug of energon "Some of me bruvs' Mellow Yellow. Can calm down Galvatron 'imself." Perceptor looks equally relieved, and air cycles through his ventilators as his shoulders sag as he takes a moment to decompress. The scientist turns away from the display to face his friends. "Well, thank you all for your assistance. It is greatly appreciated. I apologize for the trouble. I will keep the specimens contained within a null field from this moment on." He then gets on repairing those who have been damaged as a result of the malfunctioning nanite clones. Combat: Perceptor prepares Torque for surgery, her COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Perceptor expertly repairs Torque's injuries. Combat: Perceptor is able to repair some of Torque's internal systems damage. Combat: Perceptor prepares Blades for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Perceptor expertly repairs Bell UH-1 Iroquois 's injuries. Combat: Perceptor is able to repair some of Bell UH-1 Iroquois 's internal systems damage. Torque gives a nod at Hoss's statement. "I agree. We really don't need to go through that fiasco again. I'm just glad Magnus didn't catch wind." Pausing from patching up one of her arms, she smiles up to Horsepower, antennas giving a bit of a wiggle. "That'd be much appreciated." But of course PErceptor steps in to help as well, giving the scientist a nod of thanks. "Speakin' of repairs." Horsepower walks over to grab the sides of his firebase, which folds up into a backpack again as he picks it off the floor. "I gotta get the stuff I was bringing down to medbay down there." Slings the metal pack onto his back where it latchs into place. Streetwise says, "Suuuuure, mister brainy figures it out AFTER we managed to 'contain' them, whatever the slag that even meant in the first place.." He sighed, and looked down to find that his right arm was mauled badly and leaking everywhere. "Oh, slag." Bell UH-1 Iroquois feels a lot better after Perceptor reattaches his leg, physically, at least. He rises up into robot mode, crosses his arms, and glares sourly at the animals. Blades stalks over a bit closer to Streetwise, and he points out, "Those things are still dangerous, Perceptor. You see what they did to Streetwise?" Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Streetwise just shakes his helm, shrugging. "Aw, it's not that bad, those turbofoxes were nothing! Nothing I can't handle anyway." However, movement is painful, and he winces. "S-see? I just need a cycle or so in the recharge chamber and I'll be spot on." Perceptor sighs. "Yes, I am aware, Blades." Hence, he keys a few commands into the console he's working with and a bunch of hoverdrones come out and begin gently herding the creatures over to an alcove in the wall. "And again, I apologize, Streetwise. But I see much potential in the nanotechnology employed here. If applied appropriately it could save the lasercores of many in the future." Once all 25 of the turbofoxes have been rounded up, a null field activates, barring them from the rest of the room. But now that their code has been altered, they don't seem to mind, and most of them settle down for a nice long stasis nap, while the rest just sniff the walls contentedly or chew on the energon snacks the drones had provided. Combat: Perceptor prepares Streetwise for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Perceptor expertly repairs Streetwise's injuries. Combat: Perceptor is able to repair some of Streetwise's internal systems damage. Blades snaps, "You invented unkillable critters, Perceptor. And their default state is 'hate you all'. How long until your reprogramming job slips? How long until they get out and kill one of our human visitors? They don't go back together like we do." "That is why I have contained them." Perceptor argues, indicating the null field. Though of course, nothing is 100% foolproof, he knows that better than anyone. Or he should, anyway. "There will always be an element of risk in everything we do, so long as we are attempting to advance our knowledge and technological capabilities, Blades." Groove waves his arms around for like two minutes until he has everone's attention. "Whoah whoah whoah you guys. The question here isn't about who cloned what killable foxes. It's what we *learned* from it. And right now Blades, I want you to learn that we're Protectobots. We protect things, and that includes people's feelings, ok?" Streetwise twitches while being repaired by Perceptor. "A-ah. Really unecessary Percy, I'm--eek! Fine." But the repairs are done before he can protest further. "Dude, chill out mech. It was an impromptu training session." He laughs. "That was some pretty foxy aft kicking. If you catch my drift." He peers at the turbofoxes. "Aw look, they're kinda cute when they're not trying to offline you. NOT that I'm going all animal rights on you or anything..but..just saying." He nods. "Ditto what Groove said." Blades stabs a finger at Perceptor, and he says incredulously, "Feelings? Perceptor's reckless. I would know. Someday, he's gonna get someone hurt. I don't care if that hurts his /feelings/ - as long as it keeps someone else from being hurt for real." Then he starts to storm off in a black mood. Groove sighs, watching Blades storm off. "I'm going to collect a bunch of seashells and make him a visor." He says quietly. Streetwise starts after Blades. "Hey! Aw come, don't be like that. Don't you think Percy knows that? He hasn't gotten anyone killed yet. No need to get your axles in a twist." An impromptu training session, well that's certainly one way to look at it. But, alas, most other Autobots don't understand the potential here! If he could get the nanites to work just the way he wanted, they could repair things that no medic could! They could save the lives of many in the future, Cybertronian, human and Nebulan alike. He shakes his head, giving up the argument as Blades storms off. Perceptor sighs, turning to Streetwise. "Never mind, Streetwise. It is useless. He lacks the insight to understand the implications of this.” Blades looks over his shoulder and pauses at the door, and he snaps, "'Yet'!? Do you really think 'yet' is okay? Sure, we'll just let Perceptor keep on doing jetslag crazy stuff until someone gets killed, and /then/ we'll slap him on the wrist? Slag this." Groove leans over to Perceptor and Streetwise and whispers loudly, "Remember, he used to be a Combaticon." He makes a weird 'evil robot walking' gesture. "Anger issues." Streetwise frowns. "There's nothing wrong with that, you're the scientist, we're Protectobots. Yeah, he can be a rusty bolt sometimes, but.." He nods at what Groove says. In response to Blades, he sighs. "Okay,that was a little bit of a hyperbole, what I meant was that he hasn't sent anyone into stasis lock. That wasn't what I was saying. What I was saying was... aw, slag. Nevermind." "Yes, yes, Groove. I suppose." Yeah, Perceptor knew Blades had always been the one most likely to act like a piston rod when it came to the Protectobots. He shrugs at Streetise. "Which was precisely why I suggested you rest your case." He's likely just frustrated that he couldn't kill the things, anyway... Blades is gone. He has a watch to stand. Groove shrugs. "Oh well, nothing the beach won't cure." He transforms into his motorcycle mode, engine revving. "Maybe I can teach some humans about the uses of hemp!" As he rolls off, he starts listed those uses. "Number one: Rope...Number...two. ...Rope." Groove transforms into his police motorcycle mode. Changes his whole perspective, man. Whirl had been running around blindly since the turbofoxes were all rounded up since one of them tore out his optic. Occasionally he bumps into something and then gropes around with his claw hand in a vain attempt to become aware of his surroundings. "Did we get them all??" Perceptor sighs and approaches the Wrecker. "Yes, they have been contained. Now, just remain still for a moment." He picks Whirl's optic up off the floor and reattaches it quickly yet deftly. Combat: Perceptor expertly repairs Whirl's injuries. Combat: Perceptor is able to repair some of Whirl's internal systems damage. Whirl grunts a little when Perceptor reattaches his optic. The sensation is uncomfortable but he's glad to be able to see again. "Ah, excellent! Good work everyone. High fives all around!" Streetwise pauses. "The BEACH? Heh, to be honest. I've never been there. But I guess it's worth checking out. Hemp?! Groove, you've gone binary..." he follows Groove, wherever that leads him next.